Favor
by aqoamoon
Summary: When I heard about my relocation, I asked Furry for a chance to tell Agent Barton my feeling, and he surprisingly accepted. Well, I can say that I never really expected the outcome of this favor Furry gladly offered. [This story has explicit mature content, that may not be suitable for some. Actual rating MA] Clint/OC


I tried to keep my face emotionless, as I heard Director Nick Furry, my boss, talk about my relocation. I was pretty much taken aback by the sudden news, and I felt a pang of sadness hit me. I didn't want to leave to a foreign, barely known country that was way too far away from my current location. And I had mainly one reason for that: Agent Clint Barton, aka my long term, one-sided crush. Furry ended his little speech, handed me a folder with all the details and just right before he dismissed me, I cleared my throat and asked:

"Director Furry, might I have a little favor before I leave?"

"Depends…" He said as he studied my with his one good eye.

Swallowing the knot that formed in my throat I said" The day before I take my leave…On that day, could you not give Agent Barton any mission?"

He studied me for a long time, as if he was trying to look right in the depths of my soul. Finally, he gave me a small nod, barely visible and muttered slowly "Dismissed"

I was quite surprised that he had agreed so easily, but since I was one of his best agents, the least he could do was fulfill this last, and may I say only favor. Days passed quickly, and the day before my leave finally came. On this very day I would tell Clint of my feelings. I wondered if he would be surprised. It's not like we didn't knew each other. We had some missions together and had small chats each time we met, but that was it. I never let him see my longing looks, afraid that he might refuse me and break my heart. But I reminded myself the kiss we shared at the New Year's Eve party and I tried to convince myself that he might have feelings for me.

SO for this main purpose I woke up fairly early, and spent good hours grooming, bathing, choosing my cloths and lingerie carefully, doing my hair and putting on some makeup. The hole process of beautifying myself lasted till 6 pm, and looking at the finished product, I felt like it was totally worth it. Looking one more time in the mirror, I felt contempt with the short skirt, the tight thank top, the leather jacket and the nice leather wedges. Right before I got out the door, I took 2 shots of vodka to give me the push that I needed.

It felt like forever till I got to his room and when I was right before his door I had to take several deep breaths to calm myself. I knocked softly and the door opened faster than I thought. And there he was, leaning slightly on the door frame, arms crossed, wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers with a tee-shirt, and more importantly, that oh so sexy smirk dominating his lips.

I looked down and said" Sorry to bother you…"

His smirk grew as he said." Such a beautiful lady like yourself is never considered a bothered. Would you like to come in?" My cheeks turned slightly pink as I nod. He removed his body from the doorframe, allowing me to enter. His room was so like him. The walls were grey, there was a desk ,a single man bed, a closet and in addition to that there was a mini-fridge and a T.V. He pulled me the chair from the desk, and as I sat down he went at the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and 2 regular glasses. Smiling he handed me one glass, opened the bottle and poured me some wine "Sorry, but I don't own any fancy wine glasses"

I just smiled and took a sip of the heavenly red liquid. I crossed my legs, making the short skirt go even higher, revealing more of my legs. Clint's eyes scanned my body, from my tight cleavage to my long legs. He sat on his bed taking a good gulp from his glass.

"so what brings you here?" he asked straight forward, drinking again.

"Well tomorrow is my last day here as you might of heard…So I just wanted to say goodbye." I said shyly, not expecting what was coming.

He emptied his glass, looked at me, smirked and said "So am I getting a parting gift?"

I nod, put my half empty glass on his desk, took my jacket off and got up, going to sit next to him. All this time his eyes never left my body. I sat down, and gave him a small, quick peck on the lips."Is that it?" he said as I lowered my face.

He gently grabbed my chin, lifted my head and crashed his soft lips into mine. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what was happening and to respond. As we were kissing, I slowly laid on my back, bringing him down with me. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. His tongue entered my mouth and collided with mine and a heated battle begun, but soon ended with his victory. He took this opportunity to explore my mouth, returning shortly to my tongue and moving sensuously against it. We both parted, breathing heavily, and I realized he was sitting over me, straddling me. He began kissing and sucking my burning skin, starting with my jaw line, going lower, on my slender neck, till he got to my collar bones. I slowly moaned, loving the feeling of his lips on me.

He grabbed the hem of my tank top, pulling it over my head and throwing it in a corner of his room. He did the same with my wedges, skirt, bra and removed his own tee-shirt. He stood over me, his knees laying on each side of my thighs. As he stood like that , I couldn't miss the obvious bulge that was forming in his boxers and his very well toned body. I noticed his dark eyes filled with lust as he looked over my body that now was only covered by the small,dark purple piece of lingerie. His hands grabbed my breast and squeezed, making me slightly moan. He massaged them, as he trailed kisses on my neck, getting lower, until he got to my left breast, where he started sucking my nipple. His thumb ran over the other one, hardening it, making me bite me bottom lip in pleasure. He moved to me right breast, giving it the same blissful treatment. As he sucked, kissed and massaged my boobs, his free hand traveled lower on my body, making me shiver. He finally reached his desired destination, my damp panties. He start stroking my wet center, and I felt like I was losing it.

"Oh Clint!" I moaned, as I tangled my hand in his blond hair. I could feel his smirk against my pale skin. His skillful mouth left my boobs and crashed once again on my lips. We kissed vigorous, out tongues battling once again for dominance. His hand slowly snaked under my panties and he inserted 2 fingers into my moist pussy. I gasped and arched my back, my breast brushing against his toned chest. His lips parted from mine and his fingers left my wetness, making me feel awfully empty. He quickly removed his straining boxers and my panties, and with one quick thrust he filled me once again, but this time with his rock hard cock. We both groaned , closing our eyes and enjoying the incredible moment. He slowly started moving, forming a steady pace.

My hands made their way to his back, where I dug my nails in his warm skin. "Aaahh . Clint…Faster" I barely muttered. "Fuck.. I just love it when you moan my name" Clint whispered in my ear, making me shiver with pleasure. He picked up his pace, fucking me faster and harder. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, making him go deeper. Moans filled his room as he fucked me harder, going deeper with each thrust and making me feel closer and closer to ecstasy. With one powerful thrust he made the boiling warmth that I was feeling in my lower abdomen explode, and I came hard, my inner walls tightening around his big cock. After a couple of minutes, he came too, filling me with his white, sticky semen. He pulled his softening cock out of my slick pussy and rested his sweaty forehead on mine, as we panted heavily. He pulled me in a warm embrace as he covered us with a blanked.

Being exhausted he quickly felt asleep. Even though I was just as tired as he was, I didn't allowed myself to fall asleep. I wanted to cherish and enjoy this moment, in which I was resting in his strong arms and watching him peacefully sleep. I stayed there for hours, and just as the first rays of sun lighted his room I slowly removed his hand, got up, picked up my scattered clothes and dressed up. I grabbed my wedges, open his door and just I was about to leave I looked at him one last time.

Smiling, I finally gathered enough courage to say "I love you…" With that I closed his door and made my way to my room. I threw my wedges on the bed, stripped and went into the shower, letting the Lukewarm water caress my skin. And finally I let the tears pour, together with the water. And as the water took away all of my tears, it also took my slight hope of receiving Clint's love.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur, and before I knew it was time for me to go. So I picked my suitcase and headed to the roof, where a chopper would be waiting for me.I opened the roof's door, expecting to see Furry next to a chopper, but I saw none of them. Instead, I saw my previous night's lover, suited up and looking right at me with his hawk like eyes.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I finally managed to stutter.

"well I just couldn't let a catch like yourself slip right through my fingers, now could i? Especially after such a..heated night and such a sincere confession." He said, smiling slightly." And you left so quickly, that you didn't even heard my reply." He stepped closer to me.

"which is?" I barely whispered. He snaked his hands around my waist and pressed his body to mine.

"I love you too" He said and kissed me, slowly and yet passionately. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him, but not hard enough to make him lose his grip on me.

" But I was relocated. I n-"

"no you weren't. I asked Furry to inform you that you were, hoping that you would come and finally admit your feeling to me. Well looks like that little favor paid off" he said smiling

" You damn bastard" I responded, before crashing my lips into his.

Ok so this is my first lemon/one shot, and i really hope you guys like it. I truly appreciate your oppinions and your critics, so please review.


End file.
